Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source device, and particularly, to a light source device that can be used in a projector.
Description of Related Art
As a light source device used in a projector, there has been disclosed a light source device which is provided with a light emitting element configured to emit a red light, an excitation light source configured to emit a blue light, and a phosphor which wavelength-converts blue light to green light (e.g., JP 2013-41170 A).